One Choice Can Create You
by onedirectionforever2194
Summary: What if the whole series was just Tris under a simulation? ALLEGIANT SPOILERS! Fourtris story! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**My eyes fly open. I see Tori sitting in front of me. **

**"Congratulations, Beatrice. You have completed your Aptitude Test. Your acts of bravery show that you belong in Dauntless. I'll see you there when initiation begins."**

**Tori smiles. I get up and leave the room. I meet up with Caleb and we go home together. When we are halfway home, Caleb breaks the silence. **

**"How was your test? You took a lot longer than most people did."**

**"It was awful."**

**I reply. **

**"What happened?"**

**"You know we're not supposed to talk about the tests."**

**"I'm your brother. I think you can tell me."**

**I shake my head. He sighs. **

**"Can you at least tell me the results?"**

**"What was yours?"**

**"Okay fine."**

**We arrive home in silence. We eat dinner and prepare for the choosing ceremony tomorrow. **

**As I wake the next morning I remember what day it is. Choosing day. I dress in my grey dress and I put my hair in a bun on the back of my head, the way the Abnegation wear it. I eat a small breakfast and then we leave to go to the choosing with my parents and Caleb. **

**"Beatrice," my mother turns to me. "I will always love you, no matter what happens."**

**I smile and hug her. Soon, the ceremony begins and Marcus Eaton begins calling people to choose. Caleb is called. He walks to the bowls and cuts his hand. I watch as he moves his hand over the Erudite bowl. His blood drips into the water. This is what happened in my test. I hope it doesn't end the same though. My parents are beginning to get over their shock of Caleb leaving. Marcus turns back to the crowd. **

**"Beatrice Prior."**

**My mother squeezes my hand. I smile slightly. I then get up and walk to the choosing bowls. I look at the burning Dauntless coals. Then I pick up the knife and slice my hand and shift my hand over the coals. My blood drips down and the Dauntless start cheering for a new member. I glance over my shoulder at my parents. They look shocked and my father looks mad. I look away, not wanting to keep thinking about the fact that I left them. **

**"Welcome to Dauntless!"**

**A Dauntless with tattoos over his face and neck and piercings around his eyes exclaims to me. I smile. **

**Soon the ceremony is over and everyone starts to leave. I follow the Dauntless, running to keep up with them. We get to the train and jump on. I fall into the train next to a Candor girl. **

**"Hi! I'm Christina."**

**She says. **

**"Beatrice."**

**I reply. **

**"We made it. Are they trying to get us all killed?"**

**Christina asks. **

**"I'm not sure. Probably though."**

**I laugh. **

**Soon enough, the train ride is over and I look out the door, just to see the Dauntless jumping off the train. **

**"Their jumping!"**

**I exclaim. **

**"What?"**

**Christina jumps to her feet and looks next to me. **

**"Together?"**

**"Together."**

**We jump together and land a few moments later on the roof of a large building. **

**"Attention initiates! I'm Max, one of the Dauntless leaders. In order to get into headquarters, you have to jump. Who's first?"**

**Most of the initiates look down at their feet or just stand there. I can't take it much longer.**

**"Me."**

**I step forward to the edge of the building. I don't think. **

**I just jump. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it and comment what you think and what you think I should work on changing. Thanks. **

**Thank you alldaydreamsaredangerous (my sister) for editing this. **

**Disclaimer- unfortunately, I am not the amazingly talented Veronica Roth, so I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. **

I fall through the air. Seconds later, I hit something hard. I feel a hand pull me across the net.

"Can't believe it." A voice says. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason she left them Lauren." I look up for the first time since I hit the net. A handsome guy, probably a few years older is pulling me across the net, to the ground. "What's your name?"

I hesitate. Beatrice doesn't sound right anymore.

"Think about it. You don't get to pick again." I am surprised to see him smiling.

"Tris."

"Tris. Make the announcement, Four." The girl, apparently Lauren says.

"First jumper-Tris!" The boy, Four says. He turns to me. "Welcome to Dauntless."

I smile and join the other Dauntless while the other initiates jump. Soon enough, everyone is on solid ground and the Dauntless born and transfers split. Dauntless born go with Lauren, and transfers with Four.

Once we take a tour of the pit and the chasm, we go to the dining hall. Christina and I find ourselves sitting at a table next to Four, me in the middle.

I pick up a piece of meat, between two pieces of bread. I am unsure of what to think of it.

"It's beef. Put this on it."

Four tells me. He passes me a bowl of red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger before?"

Christina asks.

"Stiffs eat plain food."

Four tells her. I begin to eat. After a minute, a Dauntless leader walks in.

"Who's that?"

I ask Four.

"His name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader."

"But he looks so young!"

Christina exclaims.

"Age doesn't matter here."

I'm curious of what does. Eric comes over to the table I'm at and starts talking to Four. I don't pay attention. Eric leaves shortly after arriving.

"Are you friends?"

I ask Four.

"We were in the same Initiate class. He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" I ask curiously.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking questions. Now I've got Stiffs too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails." I reply.

He just stares at me. "Careful Tris." A Dauntless member calls him and he leaves.

"What?" I ask Christina, who is staring at me.

"I have a theory."

"And that is?"

"That you," she picks up her hamburger, "have a death wish."

***Skipping Stage 1 of training, you should all know how it goes***

"Today we are starting stage 2 of training." Four announces to the initiates. "Stage 2 is mental. You've ever heard the phrase 'face your fears'? We take that literally here. Each one of you will go through one of your fears to prepare you for stage 3."

Four takes the initiates, one by one into a room. They all come out looking scared to death. Four appears. "Tris." I get up and follow him into the room. He explains how the simulation works and inserts the syringe into my neck. "Be brave Tris." Is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

Seconds later, I am outside the fence. A fire starts up on my right. I look to the sky. A black cloud is cawing at me. I stand there for a second. Crows. They start flying at me and I run, but my feet shortly get stuck in mud. I'm sinking. "Quicksand." I mumble to myself. I pull myself up and run from the crows. One lands on my shoulder and I hit it as hard as I can. They keep attacking. I notice the fire again. I pick up a branch that has caught fire. It is very large. I think I'll be able to fight the crows with it. I swing the branch around in the direction. Soon, all of the crows are gone and I wake up from the simulations. I jump up.

"Congratulations Tris. You have one of the best times so far today." Four says to me.

"Thanks." I reply. Then a question comes to mind. "How long was I in there?"

"19 minutes."

"Okay." I start to exit the room when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and turn around. Four is standing there.

"Don't tell anyone I said this," he whispers in my ear, "but Peter got 18 minutes." I sigh. I know Peter is always better than me at everything, but I still would like to beat him in something. "Try to get out faster next time. Bring him down." Four turns away like nothing ever happened and continues to set up for the next simulation. He notices me watching him in shock. The instructors aren't supposed to tell the initiates to bring down other initiates. "What are you waiting for? Get out Stiff." I roll my eyes as I walk out of the room.

"Hey Tris!" Christina exclaims as she sees me walk out of the room. "How was your fear? How awful was it? Is the simulation really as bad as Molly makes it look like it is?" She says as she points to Molly who is shaking in the corner. "And one more thing, what does Four do to you? Does he make fun of everything that happens and-"

"Christina!" I exclaim. "Calm down. My fear was awful. I guess it depends on what your fear is for the awfulness of the simulation. And, Four didn't make fun of me and I got attacked by a bunch of crows." Christina hasn't gone yet and she seems really scared.

"At least it's not as bad as" she mumbles something inaudible.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing." She replies, obviously having an idea of what her fear will be.

"Christina." Four announces from the room. I give her arm a reassuring squeeze and push her up to the room. The door closes and I start to talk to Will, Al, and Uriah until Chris gets back. About a half hour later, Christina comes out.

"You okay?" I ask, putting my arm on her shoulder. She jumps back. "It's alright. You're not in your simulation anymore."

A few more initiates go and then Four comes out and dismisses us back to the dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- here's Chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy. Leave a review of what you think. **

**Disclaimer- I am not Veronica Roth so I don't own Divergent. **

I sit with Christina, Will and Al in our usual corner of the dormitory. I'm not sure how, but we find ourselves talking about why you aren't allowed to have pets in Erudite.

"It's illogical." Will explains. "What is the point in providing food and shelter for an animal that just soils your furniture, makes your home smell bad, and ultimately dies?"

Christina tells a story on how they're fun to have and how she had a bulldog named Chunker who ate a full roasted chicken off the counter. "Dogs are sort of ruined for me. After... You know, after the aptitude test."

"You mean... killing the dog, right?" Will asks.

"Yeah. I mean, all you guys had to do that too, right?"

She looks at Al. Then at me.

"What? That was your guys' test?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. That was pretty much it. Why? What was your test?" Al asks.

"Let me ask you something. How long was your test?"

"Umm I finished in like 15 minutes I think." Christina tells me.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She confirms. "Why? What happened in yours?" We all know that we aren't supposed to talk about the test, but we ignore that.

"Well it started with the thing with the dog and then it went into where I came to Dauntless and I was the first ranking initiate and Peter, Drew, Al-"

"Wait me?" Al asks startled.

"Yes you and you tried to throw me over the chasm and kill me and then Four beat all of you up and Al ended up throwing himself over the chasm-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Al exclaims. I roll my eyes at him and continue.

"and then there was this serum the Erudite made that was controlling the Dauntless so we would kill all of the Abnegation and-" I begin but get cut off by Christina.

"Calm down Tris! Slow down."

I take a deep breath and continue. "Me and Four were dating and we could fight the simulation and then Will was going to kill me so I had to kill him, shut up Will, and we saved everything and then went to Amity and then I was put under the peace serum, it was the worst thing in the world by the way, because I attacked Peter and then we went to Candor and the Erudite shot everyone with a simulation and they made people walk off a building and were going to keep doing it until a Divergent handed themselves in to be tested and then executed and I was Divergent so I went to save people and Peter saved me and Evelyn Eaton was alive and was leading all of the Factionless and then I found out that if you were Divergent, you it was about your genes and being genetically pure or damaged Four and I almost broke up because he was freaking out that he wasn't actually Divergent and shortly after a wall blew up and Uriah was standing next to it and it didn't look like he would wake up and then I had to go outside the fence with Caleb and Cara and a few other people and then Caleb said he would take the death serum to save everyone and I wouldn't let him and I survived the serum and made it into the weapons lab to release the memory serum and then I was shot and died and shortly later they had to unplug Uri and pretty much everyone died but the factions were destroyed and everyone lived freely and then I woke up." I start to breathe. I didn't realize I was talking so much and wasn't breathing very often.

"That was interesting Tris. But don't worry. You won't die and don't worry. There's no such thing as a 'Divergent'. I would know. I used to be Erudite." Will assures me. "But you better not kill me if you know what is good for you."

"Well sucks for you, but I don't know what's good for me and I know how to shoot a gun and throw a knife." I threaten. Will backs up and I laugh.

"Wow Will. Scared of a Stiff, I see." Christina laughs. I punch her in the arm. Hard. "Come on Tris that hurt. I wasn't making fun of you. I was making fun of Will for being such a coward."

"YOU ARE SUCH A PANSYCAKE!" Will shouts.

"Woah what about pansycakes?" Uriah barges in.

"Uri! You're not supposed to be here! You should be with the Dauntless-borns." I tell him.

"Who cares about them?" He sits down next to me. "What are we talking about?"

"How Will is afraid of a Stiff." Al says.

"Aww thanks!" I smile. I know that they will stop if I pretend to take it as a compliment.

"What's wrong with you Tris? Normally you hate it when people call you a Stiff!" Will says.

"There's a lot wrong with her." Christina begins. "I know the perfect cure." She has a smile that I do not trust on her face right now.

"And that is?"

"You need a boyfriend."

"No." I reply plainly.

"Why not?"

"Look at me?"

"And?"

"Why would anyone like me? I look like a 12 year old."

"All we need is a shopping trip."

"No."

"Come on Tris. You're lonely. You need a boyfriend."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Even someone like creepy Four would be better than nothing. At least he's hot."

"I don't want a boyfriend." I can't argue with her though. Four is kinda hot. "Let's talk about something else." I suggests.

"Okay." I hear Uriah mumble something under his breath that I couldn't understand. I roll my eyes at him. "So what do you guys wanna do now that we've discussed my crazy aptitude test, Will being a coward, Christina being a pansycake, and not to call me a Stiff and mess with my hair?" I ask.

"We should go get tattoos." Christina suggests. We all agree and head to the tattoo parlor. Someone familiar greets us at the front desk. I recognize her a few seconds later. Tori.

"Hello Beatrice. Or is it Tris now?" She winks at me. I smile.

"Just Tris." I reply.

"So how can I help you today?" Tori asks.

"Can I get four ravens here?" I ask pointing to their flight the way to my heart on my collarbone.

When we leave, Christina, Will, Al, and I all have new tattoos. Uriah came with us, but didn't get one because he already has a few, being Dauntless-born and all.

"I better get going. Marlene and Lynn will be wondering where I went." Uriah says once we've made our way back to the Pit.

"Okay bye Uri!"

We all wave goodbye and head back to the dormitories. We talk on the way back. When we get there, I leave to get a drink. I feel a sharp pain in my back and I feel a hand over my mouth. I bite it and scream as loud as I can. I feel myself falling over the chasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Hey guys. Here is chapter Tobias. **

**Did you see what I did there? I'm so funny. Not really. **

**I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review on what you like and what you think could have some improvement. **

**Disclaimer- I do not on Divergent *sigh***

**Here's the chapter!**

When I wake, I see the words "Fear God Alone" on the wall. I look around. I'm in someone's apartment. I see someone standing over the sink in the bathroom. When he turns around, I know who it is.

"Four?" I say.

"You woke up." He states.

"Well yeah. What happened?"

"You were attacked by Peter and Drew. I deposited Drew at the infirmary about a half hour ago. However, just as I was going back there, Peter jumped." I feel a smile going onto my face. "I see you're happy. Stiffs normally aren't pleased when someone dies."

"How do you know so much about the Abnegation?" I can't bring myself to call all the people I left behind in my old faction Stiffs.

"Do you ask that because you think I'll actually answer?" Four asks sharply. I shrug but then wince in pain.

"Here." He tosses an ice pack at me. I hold it to my head.

"Thanks."

"You can stay here for the night but you have to be at training tomorrow." Four instructs.

"Okay." I reply.

When I wake up again, Four isn't on the floor where he slept. I get up and walk to a mirror. I look awful. The side of my face has a giant bruise on it. Four comes out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I think so. Thanks for letting me stay." Four nods.

"See you at training."

I walk out of the room and go down to the cafeteria where Christina starts freaking out over my absence last night. Uriah comes over to the table and sits next to Will and Al.

"What happened?" Uriah asks.

"Peter and Drew attacked me and almost threw me into the chasm. Peter jumped after I was saved." I reply.

"What about Drew?" Christina asks.

I don't have to reply. At that moment, Drew walks in. His face is purple and swollen.

"Did you do that?" Christina asks shocked. I shake my head.

"Woah." I hear Will mutter.

We finish eating in a strange silence. Then Four stands up.

"Transfers! Come with me." All of the transfers get up and follow him.

"Be careful." Uriah tells me before we leave.

"Don't worry. We'll protect her." Will smiles. We follow Four up the building to a room where the word DAUNTLESS is spray painted in red.

"In the last stage of training, you will all go through your fear landscapes." He explains a little more. I'm not listening. I'm just leaning in Will for support. My head is pounding from what happened last night. Soon though, we are going back to the dormitories. I decide to get another tattoo with Christina, one of the Dauntless and Abnegation symbols. One on each shoulder. After we get tattoos, Christina, Will, Al, and I stand at the chasm making fun of the Erudite and throwing Erudite articles into the chasm. After we threw all of the articles into the rushing water below us, we go back to the dormitories. I look at Peter's empty bed and smile.

"Don't have to worry about him anymore at least." Christina tells me.

"Yeah. Now we all have a better chance of making Dauntless too. One less initiate." I reply.

"Do you have any idea why they attacked you?" She asks.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. Four told me I was doing better than Peter during our last simulation. Maybe he got mad and wanted to be first." I shrug. "And Drew is his little sidekick so Peter must have had him help attack me."

"It's a really good thing he jumped then. I don't want him hurting you again when you beat him in stage 3." Christina smiles.

"How do you know I'm going to beat him? What if I do really bad?"

"You won't. It's late. And we've got a big day tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

I lay back in my bed. Tomorrow we have to face all of our fears. Eventually, I fall asleep.

The next morning, Christina wakes me up early.

"Get up Tris." She has an evil look in her eye.

"What?"

"We're going shopping."

"Ummm why?"

"We have to get ready for our fear landscapes and I have to get more makeup that matches your skin to cover up that bruise."

"But it's so early."

"Too bad."

7 stores later, Christina drags me back to the dormitory. She picks out an outfit for me to wear. It's skinny black jeans and a tight black t shirt with the Dauntless logo in red. She also gives me a black jacket to wear. Patter I change, she starts on the makeup. She covers up the bruise on the side of my face and adds a little to my eyes. After what feels like forever, she is done.

"Let's go get breakfast." I say jumping up. I didn't realize how hungry I am until now.

"Okay let's go." We find Will, Al, and Uriah and sit down with them.

"Looks like someone had a shopping trip this morning!" Will laughs.

"Shut up. I'm exhausted. I grab a muffin and begin to eat it. Four announces for everyone to go get ready for our fear landscapes and to get there in the next few minutes. I walk with Christina, Will, and Al. Uriah went with his other Dauntless friends. All of the Dauntless-borns go through the simulations first. Then the transfers go in the opposite order then they are ranked. That means I will be going last. After everyone goes before me, Eric steps out of the room and calls me in.

I walk into the room. It's a decent sized room with a chair in the middle. Dauntless leaders are standing by one of the screens. Eric has a syringe in his hand.

"Ready?" He asks as he injects me. Moments later, everything is black."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Updating yesterday and this morning! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Please review what you think. **

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Divergent. The beautiful, amazing, murderer, Veronica Roth does. **

***Skipping simulations, same as in the book. If you want to re read it, it's on pages 384-396***

When I wake up from the simulation, Eric comes over and congratulates me.

"Congratulation, Tris. You have successfully completed your final evaluation."

"Thanks." I reply.

"You can go do whatever until the ceremony in 2 hours."

I nod and get up. I leave the room and go back to the dormitories.

"Tris! How'd you do?" Christina yells when she sees me.

"Okay I guess. What about you two?" She is standing next to Will, who is holding her hand.

"Okay I think. I had 14 fears." Christina replies.

"Ha! I had 13!" Will laughs and Christina punches him in the arm. Not hard enough to hurt him but not soft enough to be a joke.

"How many fears did you have, Tris?" Will asks.

"Seven."

"Seven?" They say in unison.

"Seven." I confirm.

"How did you get seven fears?" Al appeared behind me. I shrug.

"How did your moths treat you, Chris?" I ask.

"You promised you would never tell!" She exclaims while Al and Will are laughing. "What was your most embarrassing fear? You deserve for me to humiliate you after just telling them."

I shrug.

"Come on Tris. I know you know what fear I'm talking about. The leaders were laughing at something when you were there."

I shrug again.

"I used to be a Candor. I can tell when people are lying. Just tell me and it will be a lot easier for both of us."

"I'm not telling you, okay?"

"Why nottttt?" She whines.

I ignore her. "What about you, Al? How many fears did you have?"

"19." He mutters. "I'm not going to make it into Dauntless."

"Yes you will! Have a little faith in yourself."

We talk about jobs we are going to pick and what were going to do as Dauntless, if we make it, that is. After 2 hours, we head down to the cafeteria, for the initiation ceremony. Eric gives a boring speech, and then the ranking appear.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Will

6. Christina

7, 8, and 9 are Dauntless-borns who I barley recognize.

10. Al

I let out a sigh of relief. Al made it.

11. Molly

12. Drew

Molly and Drew are Factionless. I laugh and Cristina pulls me in for a hug. Uriah runs up behind me.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" I yell.

"YOU BEAT THEM!" He yells back. I sit back down and cut a huge piece of the Dauntless cake they just brought out to all the tables. I feel a tap on my shoulder. Four is standing there.

"Congratulations Stiff. You're officially not a Stiff anymore!" He smiles at me.

"Thanks Four." I laugh.

He sits down on the bench next to me and smiles. And then he is kissing me. Startled at first, I pull back.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

I don't reply. Instead I kiss him back. When we break apart, I see Christina, Will, Al, and Uriah staring at us with open mouths. Four gets up and goes to his table with Zeke.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Christina yells excitedly.

"I don't know. I thought he hated me. Why else would he throw knives at my head?" I reply.

"Come with me." She grabs my hand and drags me away from the table.

"Where are we going?" I whine.

"Shopping. We need to get you something to wear for Four."

"But my cake!"

"It looks like someone's already taken care of that." Christina points towards our table. Four is there. He has my slice of cake in his hand. While I'm distracted, Christina pulls me out of the cafeteria to the pit. I find myself in front of a bunch of stores. I complain but Christina pulls me into a store filled with black dresses.

13 stores and 22 shopping bags later, Christina lets me go to the dormitory. I put all my bags on the bed, where the word 'Stiff' on my pillow is finally almost out. I don't have to worry about him though. Unless he comes back to life. Christina comes in a minute later with her own shopping bags.

"Good thing were getting apartments soon. I need a place to store these clothes!" Christina gasps out of air from the 30 something shopping bags she has.

"Yeah." I laugh. "I have a feeling you're going to take me on many more shopping trips."

"You thought right! I was thinking after we get our apartments, we could get decorations and stuff for them and more clothes!"

"Later." I lay down and out my hand over my eyes. "One shopping trip is enough for now."

"Ugh fine. Soon though. We get our apartments jobs and apartments tomorrow, so how about the next day?"

"Christina."

"Okay fine. Next week?"

"Maybe."

She squeals. "We are going to have the best apartments in the compound!"

"Yeah, yeah." I get up suddenly, remembering something. "My cake!" I run out of the dormitories to the cafeteria and run straight into Four. He catches me before I fall.

"Hello, Tris."

"Hello, Four." I reply.

"Don't call me that anymore. Come with me." He takes my hand and takes me away from the cafeteria.

"But my cake!" I exclaim.

"You can get some later. And thank you. That cake was delicious." He smiles and keeps walking until we are in front of the fear landscape room.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"We're going into my fear landscape. There's some things I think you should know about me."

"Like what?"

"My past. My name. Why they call me Four."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." He grabs my hand and takes me inside. He injects me with the serum and hands me one of the syringes.

"I've never done this before." I tell him.

"Right here." He taps the side of his neck with his fingernail. I carefully inject him and then put the syringes in the black box.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod.

"Are you ready?" He nods.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Seconds later everything is black. I feel Four's hand gripping mine tightly. The black disappears and everything is bright again. I am in Four's fear landscape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent. I wish I did though. I would have a bunch of angry fangirls who would want to kill me, but what's the fun in not having haters?**

**and on with the story**

Light from the sun blinds me until my eyes adjust to the bright light. When I can see again, I am on top of a large building. Beside me, Four is panicking. Fear of heights.

"We have to jump right?" I ask. Four nods.

"On three?" He nods again.

"1, 2, 3!" I grab his hand and we jump together. We land and are on solid ground again.

"What's next?" I ask. I don't get a reply. Instead a wall appears and knocks me into Four's collarbone. He throws his arms around me as walls appear on all sides of us. The box keeps getting smaller until there's barley enough room for him to fit.

"Confinement." I mumble. "Make it worse so it gets better right?" He nods and I pull him down with me.

"This is defiantly worse." Four gasps.

"It's okay. Arms around me." He obeys and presses his lips to my forehead. Soon enough, the walls disappear. Four takes a deep breath and grabs my hand.

"Let's go." He pulls me over to the center of the room where a woman is pointing a gun at us.

"Why isn't she shooting us?" I ask but then notice a table with a gun on top of it. "You have to shoot her." He nods as he puts a bullet into the gun.

"Every single time." He presses the gun to her head and closes his eyes as he pulls the trigger. She slumps to the ground and Four drops the gun. It lands with a crash.

"Let's keep going." I grab his hand and drag him away from the woman. Then we are in Abnegation.

"What's going on?" I ask. Then a shadow comes down the stairs.

"This is the part," Four says, shaking, "where you figure out my name."

I look at him confused. I gasp as I recognize the figure as Marcus. He had a son that transferred to Dauntless. His name was "Tobias."

Four, no Tobias, nods. Marcus has a belt in his hand. He unwinds it from his fingers.

"This is for your own good." Marcus' voice echoes a dozen times. He brings the belt up over his shoulder. Tobias looks so young and vulnerable standing there in terror. Just as Marcus is bringing the belt down on his son, I jump in front of him. The belt cracks against my wrist. I grab it and yank it out of Marcus' hand. I bring it back and hit him with the belt. Then he begins to fade and we are back in the fear landscape room.

"Those were your worst fears? Ohh. That's why they call you-" my voice cuts off when I see the expression on his face. He looks completely shocked. His arms are tight around my waist. "Hey. It's okay. We got through it." I tell him.

"You got me through it."

"It's easy to be brave when they aren't my fears." I reply to him. He grabs my hand, releasing my waist.

"Come on. There's something else I want to show you." Four brings me down to the chasm. Then he takes me down some rocks that blended into the wall so well, I didn't even realize was there. We sit in silence for a few minutes on the rocks at the bottom of the chasm.

"Do you think I'm a coward now?" Four brakes the silence.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm a coward? My aptitude test results were Abnegation. I only transferred to Dauntless because I couldn't deal with him anymore. I won't take the leader position because I don't want to see him. I'm a coward."

"No you're not. Marcus is the coward. You're like one of the best Dauntless here. You've got perfect aim and no one has close to just four fears. You're incredible!"

"From what I heard, you only had seven fears. Can I see them?"

"Not today, Four. I can't stand to go through them twice in one day. I don't know when I'll be able to again. Maybe another time."

"Great. And don't call me Four, okay? It's nice to hear my name also, I want to know how Ill be able to scare you when I need you to do something for me in the future that I'm too lazy to do."

"You administered our individual fears, Tobias. You already saw some. Like the crows and the glass box and killing my family."

"That's only three. There are four others that I can use too. Out of those three the only ones I can really use is taking a crow and letting it loose in your new apartment. Speaking of new apartments, what job are you going to pick at the job ceremony tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe a faction ambassador. I also want to train initiates, but Christina wants to and I don't want to take that from her."

"It's fine. This year they need three new instructors. Lauren is quitting and Max thinks they should have 2 trainers for the transfers and 2 trainers for the Dauntless-born. You could always train the transfers with me." He says with a smile.

"I'll tell Christina I want the Dauntless-born and she can have the transfers." I joke. Tobias' smile drops.

"What?" He asks, sounding kind of hurt. I can't help it. I burst out laughing. He looks at me confused which only makes me laugh harder.

"It's called sarcasm, Fo-Tobias." I say in between laughs. "Look it up. I know you are too sirius to know anything about joking."

"You're a Stiff. I wouldn't expect you to know either."

"I'm not a Stiff. I'm Dauntless now. And I've been friends with Christina for a few weeks. That girl will never shut up." That makes Four smile.

"By the angel, Tobias! I've never seen you smile before! Actually, I saw you smile once, but you were drunk so that doesn't count."

"You apparently don't know me well enough then." Right then, he leans down and kisses my softly. I kiss him back. When we break apart, Tobias grabs my hand and we walk hand in hand to the dormitories. It's our last night sleeping in here.

"See you tomorrow." I tell Tobias, giving him a hug and then walking into the dormitories. I look around. Drew and Molly's things have been moved out and now with them and the Factionless. I lay down on my bed. Christina sits down next to me.

"How was your afternoon with Four?" She asks.

"It was good." I reply.

"What did you do?"

"We went through his fear landscape and talked at the bottom of the chasm. Nothing much."

"Wait, you were at the bottom of the chasm? He let you see his fears?"

I reply with a nod.

"What's he afraid of?"

"You know Chris, you were right. He is afraid of marshmallows and really bright sunrises."

Her face lights up. "Really?"

"No." Her face drops.

"Then what is he afraid of?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"He would kill me. Then he would kill you because you know."

"Ughhh." She groans. "See ya Tris." She walks over to her bed and lays down. Just as I'm about to close my eyes to sleep, I hear a scream.

**A/N- ohhhhh cliffhanger! **

**I apologize if I write Four instead of Tobias when Tris is just thinking his name or says his name when they're alone. I do not know why, but 90% of the time I call him Four. **

**Bye guys. Leave a review on what you think I can improve and what you like please! Ily all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- The easiest thing to do when you don't like a character- kill them. Because of that, there will be some violence in the beginning of this chapter. Please review what you think and I think I'm done now. **

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns Divergent. I am not a brutal murderer. Therefore, I do not own Divergent. **

_Just as I'm about to close my eyes to sleep, I hear a scream. _

I jump out of bed, almost smashing my head on the bunk above me. Christina and I make eye contact before we sprint off to the source of the scream. We find ourselves in the Pit, in a crowd of Dauntless who seem to be watching a fight. I'm too short, so I can't see.

"What is it?" I ask Christina. She's wearing 4 inch heels and she's already taller than me, but she shrugs. I push my way through the crowd of Dauntless. When I reach the front, I see a familiar pierced face with blood streaming down his face. Then I see the man attacking him. A face I could never misplace. Four.

Four has Eric pinned to the ground and is beating him senseless. Other than a black eye and a cut on his face, Tobias seems pretty unharmed. Eric has what looks like a broken bloody nose, an arm bent at an angle it shouldn't be, and he is covered in bruises that are already starting to form. Tobias gives Eric one kick to the head that leaves him unconscious. I stand in shock as Tobias grabs his body and throws him over his shoulder and begins to carry him. The whole crowd, which looks like the entire Dauntless compound has gathered to watch the fight, followed Four to the deadliest place in the Dauntless compound. The chasm. I gasp as Tobias holds Eric's not broken arm and dangles him over the chasm. He stays like that for a few minutes, until Eric wakes up.

"Wha- AHHHH!" Eric screams like a little girl when he realizes he is hanging over the chasm by his enemy. His scream sends everyone into a fit of laughter. "What are you doing?" He snaps at Tobias.

"Revenge." Tobias replies.

Eric looks up at Tobias with a look of fear in his eyes that I've never seen before. Eric is begging for mercy as Tobias lets go of his arm. Eric almost grabs onto the rail to save himself. Almost. He falls into the treacherous waters of the chasm below. The entire crowd cheers as Four steps back and turns around, making Dauntless shout his name in a chant. Tobias walks away from the chasm. Just as he passes me, he grabs my arm and drags me away.

"What was that all about?" I ask. "I mean, not that I want him alive, but he had to do something that made you so angry."

"He was insulting you and telling me how stupid I am for liking a weak Stiff like you. I'm normally fine with him insulting me, he always does, but I couldn't take him insulting you."

I lean forward and gently press my lips to his. He kisses me back until I realize something. I pull away.

"Tris? Are you okay?" He asks, his face has a worried look.

"You just killed Eric."

(Insert Alan Rickman/Severus Snape voice here) "Obviously."

"He was a Dauntless Leader."

"Well duh Tris. Where have you been?"

"You killed a Dauntless Leader."

"And?" It takes a second for him to understand. "Oh crap. They're gunna kill me. Either Factionless or dead." He pauses for a moment before smiling at me. "You know Tris, I was planning on leaving Dauntless and living Factionless until I met you. You know my mother Evelyn?" I nod. "She's alive. She's the leader of the Factionless now. She never died. She just faked her death to escape Marcus."

"And she left you to get abused by him?" I am in complete shock right now. Four nods. "Okay back to what we were just talking about, what are you going to do? What if they decide to kill you?"

"Don't worry Tris. Everyone in Dauntless hated him. I'd be surprised if when I walk out of this room, I don't have people bowing to me and kissing my feet." I laugh at the smirk on his face.

"Let's go see if they do." I suggest. "I'd better get down to the job choosing ceremony soon anyways."

"Of course." Tobias smiles and kisses the top of my head before picking me up and running down to the pit with me still over his shoulder.

"FOUR PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yell, but I don't think I sound to intimidating. I'm laughing way too hard.

"Hmmm let me think. NO!" Tobias yells back. When we reach the cafeteria where the job choosing ceremony is going to be held, Tobias finally puts me down.

"I think I need another one of you. Work out my other arm at the same time." Tobias jokes. I laugh and grab his hand. We sit down next to each other by Uriah, Zeke, Will, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, and Al.

"Hey guys!" I say to everyone. They all mumble their 'Hello's' and 'hi's'. Max comes up to the podium.

"Welcome! Dauntless members and new Dauntless members!" He yells. All of the Dauntless cheer and stomp their feet. "This year, we don't need as many people to guard the fence. Because of that, only the last 3 ranked initiates will be guarding the fence, instead of the previous 5 that would. We now need 2 new Dauntless leaders, due to the current death of Eric," I see Four smile beside me. I laugh at him. "If all of the initiates can, come up and take a look at the current available jobs, other than Rachel, Adam, and Al because you were the last 3 initiates. Come forward now." Max commands. Four gives my hand a squeeze before I let go to pick a job. I look at the list. On the list, there are many jobs listed.

Dauntless Leader (2)

Faction Ambassador (1)

Nurse (1)

Fighting for Entertainment (1)

Running Clothes Stores (1)

Cook (1)

Initiate Trainer (3, along with 1 other job)

Once we all get a chance to see the list, Max continues.

"Tris. You ranked first. Would you like to take Eric's old position?" He asks.

"No thanks. I would like to train initiates and be a faction ambassador."

"Are you sure you would not like to be a leader?"

"Positive."

"Okay then." Max writes something on his clipboard. "Uriah. What would you like?"

"Initiate trainer and leader." The Dauntless cheer at his request to be a leader.

Max writes that down. "Lynn?"

"Fighting for entertainment."

"Marlene?"

"Nurse."

"Will?"

"Leader." The Dauntless cheer again.

"Christina?"

"Clothes stores and initiate trainer."

"Marco?" Max asks a Dauntless-born who's name I don't recognize.

"Cook."

"It's all settled now. You all have your new jobs. Everyone come up to get your new keys." We all get our new apartment keys and I go back to sit next to Tobias.

"Faction ambassador huh?" He asks. I nod. "What apartment number are you?"

I look at the key. "464"

"Great! Mine is 466! We'll be right next to each other." He smiles at me. Christina runs up.

"TRIS! WHERE IS YOUR APARTMENT?"

"464."

"Mine is 465!" She squeals. "Will has 459! We can hang out at each other's places all the time and have sleepovers and it'll be so much fun!" She squeals again before her face drops. "That is, is Four here doesn't yell at us if we make any noise at all." I roll my eyes at her.

"What?" Tobias asks. "Are you afraid of me or something? That's not very Dauntless of you." He smirks.

"You know what, I'm going to go find Will and Uriah. I'll see you two later." Christina runs out and I break out laughing.

"I guess she really is scared of you." I tell him. He smiles.

"Let's go get you settled in your new apartment." Four takes my hand and we go up to my new apartment. It's very plain. Black walls, black furniture, black carpet and floor, black bed, and black kitchen appliances.

"Ugh Christina is going to take me shopping later to get something to decorate this place." I moan. Tobias laughs at me. "Shut up." He laughs harder. I walk around the apartment some more while Tobias lays down to take a nap on the couch when we hear a knock on the door.

"Ignore it. Whoever's out there will go away eventually. I bet it's Christina." Four says, with his eyes still closed. I shrug but the knocking continues. Then a voice speaks up.

"Four! I know your in there. Open the door. I have something to discuss with you."

Max.

**A/N- OHHHH Cliffie! I'll try to update soon. I'll be able to update more over the summer. I only have 5 days left of hell. I mean school. No, I mean hell. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hiiiii! Only one day left of school! Ugh I'm sick though. On Wednesday, I was in the middle of taking my Math final and my nose started running and now I've got a stuffed nose, a bad cough, and I can't breathe. Ugh it really sucks. Also, I'm running out of ideas for this fanfic. I feel it's starting to get boring. Any ideas? I could really use some help. Thanks lovies. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. If I did, I most likely wouldn't be on Fanfiction. I would probably be writing another amazing novel. **

**Now on with the story. **

"Four! I know your in there. Open the door. I have something to discuss with you."

Max.

Four's eyes spring open. He jumps off the couch and kisses me passionately.

"I love you Tris. Don't ever forget that." He says as he goes to the door and opens it. Max is standing there with papers in his hand.

"Hello Four." He walks in and notices me. "Tris."

"Why are you here?" Four asks bitterly.

"I think we both know why I'm here. You killed Eric earlier. He was a Dauntless Leader."

"What's my punishment? I know you can't kill a Dauntless Leader and get away unharme-"

Max cuts him off. "I would like to congratulate you. Eric was one of the worst things that's happened to this place. All of Dauntless love you now. I spoke with some other leaders and we all agreed that we should have one extra leader-"

"I'm not taking the job. I have told you this before. I am happy with the position I currently hold." Four cuts Max off this time.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Max walks out with that. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"That's good. You're not going to end up dead or Factionless." I say.

"Yeah."

"Why won't you take the position?" Tobias looks away. "Your father is a leader. You would have to see him again right?"

Tobias nods. "I know it's cowardly, but I can't face him again."

"It's not cowardly. I bet anyone else who got abused by father for sixteen years would do the same thing as you." Tobias sighs.

"Tris-" he gets cut off by someone screaming in the hall.

"BLOODY MURDER!"

I jump out of my place sitting on the bed next to Tobias. He laughs at me.

"What?"

"I will bet a lot of points that Zeke just had a little too much to drink. It's not unusual."

"I'll check." I walk out of the door but shortly get knocked down by the screaming drunk.

"BLOODY MURDER! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He yells as he trips over me on the ground and struggles to get up. The alcohol has gotten to his brain a little too much. I look at the drunk. It isn't Zeke. It's Uriah.

"Go home Uri. You're drunk." I tell him as I pull myself to my feet. I grab his hand and get him up too, just as Marlene arrives.

"Hey Tris. Oh good, you found him. I was starting to get nervous thinking I would find his body in the chasm. Was he the one screaming bloody murder?" I nod. "I'll take him and lock him in his room until he's sober again. See you Tris." Marlene waves and I go back inside. I wince as I put all my weight on my left ankle. I must've fallen on it weird.

"It was Zeke wasn't i-" he stops when he sees my limp. "OH MY GOD TRIS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"It wasn't Zeke. It was Uriah."

"Close enough. He's just a mini Zeke." Tobias mumbles under his breath.

"Shut up and Uri ran into me and knocked me over and I must've fallen weird. I'll be fine."

"THAT LITTLE PANSYCAKE IS GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY GIRLFRIEND." Tobias yells.

"Calm down. He's drunk. Marlene locked him in his room anyway."

"Why?"

"So he doesn't end up in the chasm."

"Oh. Makes sense." He pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too." He smiles and presses his mouth to mine as I finish my sentence. We kiss until we hear someone open the door and barge in.

"OH MY GOD IM LEAVING."

Christina.

I quickly pull away and walk over to where Christina is at the door.

"Come on Chris. We were only kissing."

"Don't call me Chris." She whines.

"Sure Chris. What do you need?"

She pretends she doesn't hear me. "I need to take you shopping."

"No."

"Come on Trissy! You said that you would go shopping with me to get decorations for our apartments!"

"And after our shopping expedition yesterday you said you wouldn't make me go shopping with you for another few weeks."

"And you believed me?"

"You're Candor."

"Was Candor."

"Doesn't matter if you were Candor, are Candor, you still are always honest. You can still tell when I'm lying."

"You're going shopping."

"Four, tell her not to make me go." He smirks at me and whispers something into Christina's ear. She smiles evilly before grabbing my wrist before I can object, and pulling me out of the room. Just as the door closes I can see Tobias smiling and waving to me as I'm being dragged away.

"What did he say to you?" I ask, once were in the Pit.

"Oh Trissy. If I told you, Four would be mad. No offense, but your boyfriend is kinda intimidating."

"None taken." I laugh. "I think he's kinda intimidating too."

"Really? Then why are you with him?"

I shrug. "I love him. He's really nice too." This sends Christina into a fit of laughter.

"Four? Nice?" She laughs harder. "Please tell me you got a new boyfriend named Four that I just haven't met yet."

"Nope."

"Ugh lets go." Christina drags me away into a store.

3 furniture stores, 2 appliance stores, and 7 decoration stores later, I finally get away from Christina and make it to my apartment. I collapse on the couch and realize that Tobias isn't here anymore. I decide to go see him in his room.

After a few knocks on his door, Tobias appears in the doorway, shirtless.

"Hey Tris. Come on in. What's up?" I follow him inside.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Was what really necessary?"

"Making me go shopping with Christina?"

"It was."

"What did you even tell her anyway?"

"She didn't tell you?" I shake my head. "Good."

I groan. "Tell me please."

"Oh that would just ruin all the fun, wouldn't it?"

"That's it I quit." Tobias smirks at me.

"It's not very Dauntless of you to give up."

"Yeah? It's just you. What are you going to make me do? Hang over the chasm? You're not Eric."

"Now that you suggest it, yes." He pushes me to the door."

"Tobias?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe a shirt would be nice?"

"Oh yeah. Be right back." He turns to grab a shirt and I notice the tattoo on his back. I gasp at it. The Dauntless, followed by the Abnegation symbol are at the top of his back. Under them, a little smaller, are the Erudite, Candor, and Amity symbols. All over his back are Dauntless flames wrapping around his side.

"Why do you have all of them?" I ask.

He turns to me. "I think we've made a mistake. We've all started to put down the virtues of other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that. I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind, and honest." He smiles at me. "I continue to struggle with kindness."

"No ones perfect. It doesn't work that way." He leans in and kisses me. After a minute, he pulls apart and grabs a shirt to throw on.

"To the chasm we go."

"You're right." I smirk. "Defiantly not kind."

He just smiles. Once we get to the chasm, Tobias speaks up. "Climb over."

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Either this or you can let me throw knives at your head again."

"Hmm," I tap my chin considering the options. "Would you cut me again?"

"Maybe."

"Let's just get this over with." I climb over the rail of the chasm.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Chapter 9 everyone! **

**Like I said last chapter, I am completely running out of ideas to write and no one commented anything so I'm going to try this again. Please review the story to tell me what you like and don't like and say some ideas I can do to keep the story interesting. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent. If I did, Will, Uriah, Tris, Marlene, and Al would not be dead. Also, Peter would've had the most brutal murder ever. **

**Anyway, here's the story. **

"You are an evil little boy." I say to Four as we walk back to my apartment. I just had to hang over the chasm for a few minutes. I'm completely soaked from the spray of the water on my back. Tobias puts his arm around my shoulders.

"You love me though." He smiles.

"So you think." He grabs my waist and throws me over his shoulder. "FOUR PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yell. He drops me when we get to my apartment door.

"Bye Trissy." He says and turns and walks into his apartment without another word. I roll my eyes and walk into my apartment. I change and lie down in my bed. I start my new job as a faction ambassador tomorrow.

***ONE YEAR LATER***

"Tris! Get up. Initiates today!" I hear a banging on my door. I groan and get up. When I open the door, Tobias is standing there grinning.

"Good morning Trissy. You have 20 minutes to be at breakfast before we have to leave in 45 minutes for the net. First jumper soon!"

I slam the door in his face.

After I finish getting ready, I have on a black shirt that shows my raven tattoos, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and ran down to the cafeteria and sat down in my spot next to Tobias and Christina. Everyone at the table, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene all look at me.

"What?" I ask. Tobias checks his watch.

"You are 42 seconds late." I slap his arm. He pretends to be hurt. "You were late so you only have 24 minutes and 18 seconds to eat." I slap him again.

"Sooo what do you think about training initiates today?" Christina asks me.

"I'm excited. You get to deal with my boyfriend and train the transfers with Four. It's not much better, but I'll take Uriah."

Both Uriah and Tobias act hurt.

"Christina, you take the Dauntless-Born with Uriah. I just get to torture Tris again along with the other initiatives." I open my mouth to speak, but Tobias cuts me off. "You have no say Stiff."

"I AM NOT A STIFF!" I yell and the entire room turns to look at me. I grab my half finished muffin. "I'll see you guys at the net." I mumble. I turn to leave but Four grabs my hand.

"I'm only messing with you. You know that. And anyway, I can still bother you while we train." I sit back down.

"Let's not tell the initiates were together. I get you 20 points they'll find out after stage one."

"Really? I bet it'll take 2 days." Tobias kisses me.

"You can't make it obvious."

"Okay. I still get 2 days."

"Okay."

"Who do you think will be first jumper?" Uriah speaks up.

"Dauntless-born." I reply.

"I think it'll be a Candor." Tobias says.

"I agree with Four." Will says.

Christina slams her hands on the table. "I'm going for Erudite."

Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn agree with Dauntless-born, while Zeke is the loner thinking an Amity will jump first.

"Okay how many initiates do you think well have?"

"18. 10 Dauntless-born and 8 transfers." I say.

"Wow Tris seems to have a lot of faith in the Dauntless-borns dominating everything. I bet that's just 'cuz she's got such an awesome Dauntless-born friend." Uriah says with a smirk on his face.

"No way. Sorry Uri, but no way." He pretends to be offended again.

We talk about the new initiates until it's time to leave for the net. I take Four's hand and we walk down together. Soon enough, we hear Max yelling at the initiates that they have to jump to get into Dauntless. After a minute, I hear a scream and all I see is a flash of-

A/N- The end.

JK

I see a flash of black and white falling. I grab the hand of the Candor boy and pull him off the net.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Zane."

"Make the announcement, Four!" I yell.

"First jumper! Zane!" Tobias tells the crowd. The Dauntless cheer.

After everyone jumps, I was right. 10 Dauntless-borns and 8 transfers. The transfers are-

Zane- Candor

Rachel and Adam- twins, Erudite

Day- Erudite

June- Candor

Luna- Amity

Cath- Candor

Ariane- Candor

The Dauntless-borns are-

Harry

Louis

Liam

Zayn

Ed

Niall

Taylor

Perrie

Jade

Jesy

"Transfers stay with me and Tris, Dauntless-born, go with Christina and Uriah. You don't need a tour of the place." Tobias announces. The Dauntless-born initiates, Uriah, and Christina leave.

"I'm Tris and this is Four. I normally work as a Faction Ambassador and Four here normally works in the Control Room but for the next few weeks we will be your initiation instructors. Any questions?" I ask.

"Why is your name Four? That's a number not a name. What's your real name?" A Candor, Ariane, I think says.

Tobias walks over to her. "Do you ask that because you think I'll actually answer it?"

"Why won't you tell us?"

"There is only one person in this entire compound who know my name. I'm not telling you."

"Who knows? Well get it out of them?"

"My beautiful girlfriend is the only one who knows."

Ariane looks annoyed. Aww they're jealous of me. They like Tobias but they can't have him. Ha.

"Let's go to the Pit now." I suggest.

After the tour, Four and I meet up with Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene. Al is currently working his shift at the fence. We sit in Uriah's apartment bored until he speaks up.

"Let's go play capture the flag. Girls against guys. You guys are going to be creamed."

"Great idea but dream on you pansycake." Uriah gasps, insulted. "There's no. Way you can best us."

"You're on."

"Let's go now. It's starting to get dark out." Tobias says. He grabs my hand and pulls me off the couch. "Race you to the tracks." He whispers in my ear.

I start out sprinting, Tobias is a few feet behind. I think he's pacing himself. I don't care. I just run faster. I'm beginning to get tired as the tracks come into view. At that very second, Tobias sprints by and reaches the tracks a few seconds ahead of me.

"I win." He smirks. I punch his arm and a few seconds later, the rest of the group comes running up. Uriah has 8 paintball guns. Zeke has a few boxes of paintballs. Christina is carrying one flag, and Will has the other.

"You ready to go guys?" Christina asks as the train approaches. I grab a gun and some paintballs and jump on the train, shortly followed by Christina, Shauna, and Marlene. The guys are in a different part of the train, so we can plan without them overhearing.

"Let's hide the flag at the Ferris wheel. I can climb it again." I suggest.

"Perfect. You can find where their flag is up there too." Shauna says. I take the flag from Christina and we head to the wheel.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Here we have the huge Chapter 10! This chapter is kind of short, sorry. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. I never have and never will. Only the brilliant, evil, amazing, Veronica Roth owns Divergent. All credits to everything go to her. **

**Heres the chapter now**

Christina and Marlene stay at the bottom of the ferris wheel while Shauna goes who knows where as I climb the wheel. I stick the pink flag in a pocket in my jacket so the other team won't be able to see the flag until it's tied to the top of the wheel, and I fling my paintball gun over my shoulder to make it easier to climb. I step on the bottom rung, making sure it will still be able to hold my weight. It's fine, even when I jump on it.

"See you guys when I get down." I say to Christina and Marlene.

"Be careful, Tris." Marlene tells me. She looks worried.

I roll my eyes. "I'll be fine, Mar. I've done this before, haven't I?"

"Okay fine. You win. Now go. I want to win this game."

I smirk. My stubbornness is very useful at times. So is dating someone like Tobias. She's dating Uriah, so she just has a lot of patience. I grab a rung above me and pull murph self up. I climb slowly, watching my steps carefully. I don't want to fall. I can't fall. I have a game to win and a boyfriend to beat. Once I get to the top, I find a sturdy place to stand as I tie the flag up to the pole. The guys will be able to see it easily, but they won't be able to get it. I know Tobias won't climb up here again for sure. I'm not positive about the others, but probably not. If they do come, Christina and Marlene have fully loaded paintball guns at the bottom, so it will be very difficult for them to even start to climb. This game will hopefully be an easy victory for us. The guys are, well, guys. They're no where near as smart as us. They probably hid their flag in a obvious spot and had everyone go on offense to try to get our flag. Once the flag is tied around one of the top rungs, I climb a little higher to get a good view of the Pier.

"There it is!" I laugh to myself as I spot the bright light from their bright green flag hidden at the carousel. "Wow. I thought Tobias would be better then to hide the flag in the same place we hid it as initiates last year.

I start to climb back down. Once I'm halfway down, I call down to Marlene and Christina, "They're at the carousel!" Marlene grabs her gun off a rock near the wheel and runs off, probably to the carousel. Christina stays behind to wait for me.

As I'm nearing the bottom, I place my foot on a loose rung. It immediately breaks under my weight, sending me falling down.

"Tris!" I hear Christina yell. The ground is getting closer. My breathing shallows. I scream in fear and panic. Then a shooting pain goes through my head and back.

"FOUR! WILL! SOMEONE!" A girl calls for people. Who is she? Who'sFour? Who's Will? What's going on? Why am I on the ground with my back and head hurting? Then the girl runs over to me as everything goes black.

**A/N- Again, I'm sorry this is so short. **

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think. I'd also love to take suggestions of things to make this story more interesting. Thanks. **


End file.
